


first: combine all ingredients

by eliternat (mirkandmidnight)



Series: Food Cart Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Food Trucks, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/pseuds/eliternat
Summary: Food carts. Phyllo dough. Competition.Plus, Snoke's totally up to something shady.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of Kate, who asked nicely, then waited about seven months for me to get my shit in order.
> 
> Sorry.

When Poe looks out the window to see Rey approaching his truck with an all too familiar look of determination plastered on her face, he knows it's going to be an interesting day. He looks over at Finn, who's doing prep work in the back and says, “Did you do something to Rey?”

Finn looks up at the mention of her name, and his brow wrinkles. “Why do you ask?”

Before Poe can answer, he's cut off by pounding on the back door. Finn opens it, and there's Rey, a piece of paper in one hand.

“Did you know that there's a food cart competition for Autumn Fest?” she asks, thrusting the paper at him.

He turns in his seat and stretches to take it, and skims through the text. “Who's entered?” Not that he's actually interested in entering X Wing. The entry fee is more than he wants to spend on something like this.

Rey's eyes are alight with an intensity he hasn't seen from her before. “First Order was there when I entered, but that doesn't matter. We can beat them.”

He frowns. “We?”

She shoves her hands in her pockets and looks down. “So I kind of signed us up together.”

Honestly, Poe doesn't even know why he's surprised anymore. He loves Rey, but this is exactly the kind of thing he's come to expect from her. “What about the entry fee?”

“We'll split it. Please, Poe, I really need the publicity from this.”

Poe sighs. As if he was going to say no to her. “Okay, cool.”

She looks up. “You're not mad?”

He shrugs. “Nah, it'll be fun.”

Rey grins and goes over to Finn, who tenses noticeably as Poe tries to stifle a chuckle. Watching the two of them dance around each other has been giving him life, and maybe know they'll actually have to talk to one another.

“Will you help too?” she asks, and Poe almost feels bad for Finn. He knows exactly what what it's like to be on the receiving end of Rey's intense earnestness.

“Uh.” Finn looks at Poe in a silent plea for help. Poe nods emphatically, and Finn mirrors his action to Rey.

Her answering smile is nothing short of blinding. “Thanks so much, you guys! I'll text you the details.” Rey's out the door in a flash. The second she's gone, Finn slumps to lean against the counter top. 

“Why'd I do that?”

“Yeah, you're basically screwed,” Poe agrees. “But hey, at least there'll be food?”

***

They spend the next two mornings brainstorming with Rey about what they should serve. To no one's surprise, Guatemalan food and baked potatoes don't go together that easily, but they somehow manage to hammer out a doable menu between the three of them. Well, two, really. It's him and Rey doing most of the work, because Finn gets remarkably tight-lipped whenever he's within earshot of her. Poor kid.

Poe's working on it. And it certainly doesn't help that something uncomfortably close to jealously stabs in his gut whenever he pushes them together. But the worst of it is that he's not sure which of them he's jealous of.

But anyway. They pull together a menu in between grinding espresso beans and chopping various vegetables. It's a good menu.

Practicing the menu is its own special brand of hell. Something's got Rey on her last nerve, and watching her move around the food truck, a hot pan in one hand and a carving knife in the other, he's suddenly tempted to flee.

And Finn's not having a great time of it, either. He's about as fumbling as Rey is frenetic, and Poe's just trying to stay out of the crossfire.

About the third time Finn drops something, her temper flares. “Jesus, Finn,” she snaps, “If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen.” Half a second later, the back door slams shut behind him and Rey looks at Poe, a stricken expression on her face.

“I didn't mean it to come out like that,” she says.

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Go talk to him. We're working together, remember?” Rey nods and heads out the back door.

Poe sniffs. Something's burning. He sighs and heads to the stove to try and salvage it. Somebody has to actually cook around here.

He never actually finds out what they say to each other, but when they come back twenty minutes later, they're both smiling like a pair of idiots. He leans back against the counter and folds his arms over his chest. 

“So, do you two want to actually get some work done or what?”

Finn laughs. They get work done.

***

The next day, X Wing is parked near City Hall when Goof Wagon pulls up next to them. Goof Wagon is...odd. Poe thinks he's seen it around town a few times, and that's only because he knows Jess and Snap. It's just, the only time he's ever bought something from Goof Wagon was at two in the morning .He was really drunk, and craving something weirdly specific, although he can't remember what for the life of him. But Goof Wagon was there, and they had it, and it was perfect.

It's the only time he's ever seen them open. They're like the nocturnal vigilantes of the food cart scene.

Anyway. Goof Wagon pulls up alongside them, and Snap Wexley pokes his head out the window.

“Heard you guys are competing this year,” he yells.

Poe curses, startled, and looks out at him. “Where the fuck did you hear that?”

Snap holds his phone up. “Group chat. Hey, do you know anything about that new barbecue joint, Snoke-y Barbecue?”

Poe sets down a stack of napkins, neatly folded. “No, but that's got to be the worst pun I've ever heard.”

He snorts. “Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Anyway, they're competing, and I heard they're like totally cutthroat.”

“A barbecue food truck.” Poe pulls a face. “Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Yeah, that's what I told Jess.” Snap glances over his shoulder. “Hey, I gotta jet. Catch you later.” He waves in a mock salute, and Goof Wagon pulls away down the street.

Poe looks down at his paper plates. “Why do people tell me these things,” he says, to nobody in particular.

Because he's not an idiot, he tracks down Snoke-y Barbecue on his day off. Just to get some food, he tells himself. He's not doing something as stupid as scoping out the competition, because that would mean he's actually getting invested in this. He's just getting some lunch.

The second he gets there, he's got reservations. There's a decent line in front of the place, but from what he can see, the food looks terrible. And the inside doesn't look clean at all. He hangs around the back long enough to have his reservations multiply into full on dread. This place is sketchy as all hell, but they're somehow managing to do a good amount of business. Doesn't change the fact that Poe's actually a little scared to eat anything they prepare, but he buys a sandwich from them just to check.

He deconstructs it and yeah, this is actually disgusting.

Poe sets the sandwich in the trash and heads towards downtown. Something's got to be done about this.

***

Leia Organa sets down a thick file of paper on the desk. “This is everything I've got on Snoke's restaurants. Every one of them's been shut down by the Health Department, but somehow he keeps getting new permits”

Poe taps one finger on the desk. “I sat outside his new place for three hours and listened to him yell at one of his employees for one of those. The guy's an asshole, and his food is downright dangerous. I want to take him out.”

She raises an eyebrow. “No vigilante justice, young man. I've gotten you out of too many scrapes already. I'll get my Health Department friends o hi, but you should concentrate on beating him in that contest of yours. It's going to be a major embarrassment if he wins. Don't let it happen.”

He considers this for a moment, then nods. “On it.” Poe stands and turns towards the door. “Thanks for all your help.”

“Poe,” she says, and he looks back. “How's Ben?”

“I have no idea,” he says, and goes.

So if the goal is to keep Snoke from winning, X Wing's unholy team up with Rey is going to have to step it up a notch. Possibly two notches. But when he mentions this to Rey and Finn, they look at his as if he's grown an extra head.

“What?” he asks, starting to get a little unnerved.

“Or you could just ask some more people to enter,” Rey says. “Doesn't matter who wins, as long as it isn't Snoke, right?”

Which makes sense. “Why do I have to ask, though?”

She looks at him, disbelief and amusement warring on her face. “Because you're the ringleader?”

“What?”

Rey elbows Finn. “Back me up here, will you? He's like, the unspoken leader of the food truck chefs.”

Finn nods. “Uh, yeah. Did you seriously not know?”

Um. So this is something.

“Seriously,” Finn continues. “People listen to you. They like you, man. They've started treating me differently since I joined up with you.”

Poe pulls a face. “That's because you used to work in a literal hell pit. Nobody likes First Order. Phasma has a criminal record, did you know that?”

“Speaking of First Order,' Rey interrupts. “Do we know what they're planning on doing? Might be worth it to go and ask.”

Finn raises a hand. “Just so we're all clear, I'm going to peace out on that one. I'll talk to some other people later, but while you guys do that, I'll watch the cart.”

“Cool, see you in a bit, then.” Rey heads for the door, pulling Poe after her.

The find First Order parked a few blocks away, in a rare lull. Phasma's standing outside, typing on her phone. They glance at each other, then approach her.

Phasma barely looks up as they stop in front of her. “What do you want, Dameron?” she drawls. “Don't have any employees for you to poach today, more's the pity. They're all bloody useless.”

Which, you know, that's fair. He doesn't blame her for being a little bitter about that one. Poe jams his hands into his pockets and looks at Rey, who shrugs. A fine help she is. “We were wondering what First Order's plans were for the food truck contest,” he finally says.

“What, are you trying to scare me off or something?” She leans back against the truck and crosses her arms. It looks a lot cooler than it should, and Poe is suddenly reminded of how big her biceps are,with the tank top she's wearing.

“Not at all,” he says. “We want you to help us beat out Snoke.”

“Sorry, I'm actually-” But just then, a tall red haired man sppears from behind the cart and throws an arm around Phasma's shoulders. She looks down at him, because she's somehow taller, and from the look on her face, she might be about ten seconds away from punching him.

“Phasma!” he says. “Have you checked your email yet? I sent you the menu last night. You'd better start practicing barbecue.” He looks over at them, feigning surprise. “Oh, how rude of me. I'm Armitage Hux.”

“Poe Dameron,” he offers. “This is Rey.”

Hux screws up his face as if in concentration. “Goodness, you two must be competing as well. We're partnering with Leonard Snoke for the event, and Phasma's just agreed to be head chef on the day.” He tightens his grip on her shoulders. “Isn't that exciting?”

Phasma just looks at him, a cool, even expression on her face. “Weren't you going to call the meat supplier?”

His smile is starting to look more like a grimance. “Yes. Quite right.” He turns back to Poe and Rey. “So nice to meet you.” 

God, Poe hates that guy.

Phasma sighs. When she opens her eyes, they're filled with weariness. “It's a job,” she says. “It's a job, and I have to keep it.”

He nods. “I get it.”

They go.

“Well, that sucked,” Rey says as they head back towards X Wing. “Phasma's a really good chef. I really don't want to have to compete against her.”

“Yeah, well,” Poe pauses, trying to find a positive spin to put on this. “We've got lots of other people to talk to, and now that we're done with her, Finn can help.”

She brightens, and Poe isn't quite sure how to feel about that. Of course he's delighted that his two favorite people are finally getting along. Possibly getting together. It's just-

It's nothing. He's happy. End of story.

They get Finn, then make a list of places to split between the three of them.

“What about Goof Wagon?” Finn asks.

Poe raises a hand. “I'll talk to them. That leaves-” He looks down at the remaining cart on the list. “Oh.”

Dark Side Desserts.

Fuck.

So here's the thing about Dark Side Desserts. It's got good food. Really good food, and they're all idiots if they don't try to get the cart on their side. The problem is the owner, Kylo Ren. Formerly Ben Solo.

Yeah. So, Poe grew up within spitting distance of the Solo-Organas, and he was there for all of it. The screaming divorce, the fights, that one time grandpa Anakin showed up and accidentally cut off Uncle Luke's hand. When Ben was fifteen, they sent him to boarding school and he came back sharp edged and flinty eyed and ready to rip anyone who tried to reach out to him into shreds.

After high school, he vanished to some culinary school in Paris, and when he came back, he was still just as fiery, just really, really passionate about French pastries.

Short story is that he's really scary.

Rey sighs and shoves her hair out of her face. “I'll take that one.” And you know what, Poe doesn't even _want_ to know about whatever weird-ass relationship she's got with Kylo Ren, but whatever it is, they're fucking unsettling. One time Poe stopped by her apartment to borrow a ricer and when he showed up, Kylo fucking Ren was in her kitchen, drinking her tea with a weird expression on his face and having a really passionate debate with her about some TV show.

It's just really fucking weird, okay?

Anyway. “You sure?” Poe asks.

She shrugs. “I don't exactly see you guys falling all over yourselves to volunteer.”

“Yeah, but-” Finn starts, and Rey cuts him off.

“Don't worry about it. I can handle more than some grumpy guy with a weird phyllo dough fetish.”

Right. So. Poe gets through his list pretty fast, and with more success than he was anticipating. He's still not sure that he's really the ringleader or whatever, but people seem happy enough to oblige him. Whatever, it's probably just the prospect of publicity.

He heads for their prearranged meeting place, and isn't surprised to see Finn waiting for him there. That kid can walk fast, and Poe swears he's got some sort of sixth sense that tells him where every food cart in town is parking. 

“How'd it go?” Poe calls.

Finn shrugs. “Pretty well. Got more people to agree than not. You?”

“Not bad. Have you heard from Rey at all?” He sits down on the bench next to Finn, their knees almost touching. It's nice. Comfortable.

“Last I heard, she was just heading over to Dark Side Desserts. But that was a while ago.” Finn's gaze fixes on something over Poe's left shoulder. “Uh, do you know these guys?”

Poe turns around, and there's an older guy behind him with a ridiculous scar on his face, flanked by Hux. “No,” he says, standing, “But I've got some ideas.”

“Poe Dameron?” the old man says. “I've been wanting to speak to you.”

“I don't believe we've met.” Poe doesn't trust this guy. Not one bit. He's got the air of a slick oil salesman, and he talks as if he expects the world to bend down to his every whim.

“Leonard Snoke. I believe you've already met Mr. Hux.”

Poe turns around and looks at Finn, who just shrugs. Helpful. He turns back to Snoke, attempting to keep a pleasant expression on his face. “What can I do for you?”

Snoke purses his lips. “I'm glad you asked. I've been hearing disturbing rumors about you and your-” he looks at Finn and raises his eyebrows, “associates going around town, riling people up against me. And just this morning, you actually attempted to seduce my head chef over to your side. I'd like that to stop, and I'd like you to withdraw your entry.”

Poe just stares at him for a second. “And why on God's green Earth would I do that?”

“Because if you don't, I have a lot of friends who can make life very, very unpleasant for you, Mr. Dameron. I do so hate unpleasantness.”

Which was just- Yeah. Okay, sort of exactly what he was expecting. “You'll only be doing me a favor. I've got friends too, friends who can make sure you don't open a restaurant in this state ever again. And if I even start to think you're meddling, I'll call them in.” Poe locks eyes with Snoke. “Clear?”

Snoke's answering smile looks more like a grimace. “Perfectly.” He doesn't take his eyes off Poe as he touches Hux's shoulder. “I think we're done here.”

Hux purses his lips, but the two leave.

“Wow,” Finn says. “Remind me not to make you made.”

Poe blinks. “What?”

“Dude, you're like, seriously scary.” But Poe never gets any more out of him on that, because his attention is caught by a pair of rising voices. He turns to look, and there's Rey and Kylo Ren, of all people, heading towards them, arguing quite energetically.

“I'm telling you, if you let the heavy cream reduce a little, it makes the whole thing so much richer,” Ren says.

Rey shakes her head. “No, no, that's wasteful. What you want to do is put the potatoes through a ricer, then use the masher. Potatoes are my thing. Stick to pastry where you belong.”

“So, guys,” Poe interrupts. They look up in unison, as if just realizing he's there. “How's it going?” No response. He tries again. “Is Dark Side planning on entering that contest?”

Ren eyes him. “I've thought about it. Why?”

“Just curious.”

He sighs. “Don't bullshit me, Dameron.”

Okay, then. “We're trying to take down Snoke,” Poe says. “Look, I know we've had...differences in the past, but I could really use your help on this. The guy is a complete asshole, and his food is unsafe.”

For a long moment, Ren just looks at him. Then he nods. “Fine. But I'm not doing it for you, and don't you dare make this some reconciliation thing.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Poe tells him.

The day of the competition comes faster than anyone could have thought. It dawns bright and clear, for which Poe thanks Jess and her pantheon of household gods. He meets Rey and Finn at Jakku Park. They've already unloaded most of the supplies. By the time the three of them have set up and started things cooking, it's nearly 9:30 and the park is filling to the brim with people. Most of their friends drop by to wish them luck, and Poe spots Kylo Ren standing a little ways away in his black chef's coat.

Ren nods at him, and then he's gone.

“Not a bad crowd, huh? Finn says, sauteing onions and unpacking tortillas simultaneously. “So, how exactly are we supposed to win?”

“Did you not read the email I sent you guys?” Rey yells from the back, trying to be heard over the sizzling of the fryer. “I specifically sent it because-oh, fine.” She shoots Finn a withering look, by which he doesn't look at all bothered. “It's composite scoring. The judges eat, but there's also votes from customers.”

“Cool cool cool.”

They premake as much as they can, so that when the rush starts they'll just have to worry about assembly. But Poe's getting a little worried. There's a ridiculous amount of people here already, and Snoke-y Barbecue looks pretty busy.

But he doesn't have that much time to worry about that because the line outside their window is four deep already and no one's got it. He rushes towards it and pastes on his best customer service grin. 

“Hey, what can I get for you today?” he asks, and they're off. They're actually busy enough that he doesn't have time to worry about the competition for the most part. His mind is more on making the right change and calling orders correctly. 

Just after their peak, in a rare lull, he sees heading towards his own cart, which is weird, because Poe wasn't even aware the guy was here today. A few seconds later, there's a loud clatter and hsouting coming from the cart. Poe pauses and leans out the window.

“What's going on?” Finn asks, going to stand next to him.

He shades his eyes. “Not sure.” The shouting continues and he straightens. “I'll be right back. Watch the front?”

Finn nods, and Poe claps his shoulder. “Good man.” He peels off his latex gloves and heads towards the shouting.

Before he can get there, the back door bursts open and Phasma stumbles out, Snoke right on her heels. He's spewing a string of vicious invective that just gets more vulgar, and he's only gaining steam. But Phasma just seems bored. She looks at her boss, arms folded across her chest, and a coolly unimpressed look on her face.

Poe starts forward to intervene, because if he doesn't, he has a feeling that Snoke is going to get a fist to the face. “Hey guys,” he says, and Phasma's intense gaze is on him. “Maybe we could keep it down a little? This is a public event.”

Somehow, Snoke manages to rein himself in a little. “And you,” he snarls, “stay out of this. You've been too much in my affairs since the start of this.”

“Hey, now,” he says, trying to keep his voice level. “I wouldn't have to care about your business if it wasn't so goddamned unsanitary. Now, why don't you leave, and we'll never have to see each other again?”

Snoke hesitates. There's still a hard, predatory look in his eyes, but he seems to get it under control. “Fine,” he snarls, and turns to walk away.

“Tell Hux I quit,” Phasma calls after him.

“Really?” Poe asks, when it becomes apparent that Snoke isn't coming back.

She shrugs. “Yeah. Fuck those guys. I want no part of that.”

He shakes his head. “No, I mean, in the middle of the contest? That's a little harsh.”

Phasma gives him an impressive side eye, and he's increasingly aware of the fact that she's got at least five inches and a lot of muscle mass on him. “You're a good guy, Dameron,” she says, “but you're kind of an idiot.”

And what he's supposed to say to that, he has no clue. So he just goes back to the cart, where Rey and Finn look at him with twin quizzical looks. “So, what was that about?” Rey asks.

“I'm not really sure,” he says, “but Phasma quit in the middle of the contest, so I don't think they'll be taking the prize.”

***

Snoke's entry doesn't even place, which Poe knows he shouldn't take such vindictive pleasure from, but whatever. He's going to let himself have this one.

Goof Wagon takes second, which is kind of a surprise, but hey, Snap and Jess deserve it.

Who wins? They do, and spend a solid minute cheering and spinning in a circle, courtesy of Rey. She actually kisses Finn on the cheek before she gets a hold of herself, and both of them go red. Poe's grin falters slightly, and there's a sudden tug in his chest and he doesn't know why.

An hour later, when they're in the back of a bar on their second round, Rey sighs and leans her head against Finn's shoulder. “That was fun,” she says. “Do it again next year?”


End file.
